The term “link” is often used to refer to the connection between two devices on a computer network. The link may be a physical medium, such as a copper wire, a coaxial cable, any of a host of different fiber optic lines or a wireless connection. In addition, network devices may define “virtual” or “logical” links, and map the virtual links to the physical links. As networks grow in size and complexity, the traffic on any given link may approach a maximum bandwidth capacity for the link, thereby leading to congestion and loss.
Multi-protocol Label Switching (MPLS) is a mechanism used to engineer traffic patterns within Internet Protocol (IP) networks. By utilizing MPLS, a source device can request a path through a network, i.e., a Label Switched Path (LSP). An LSP defines a distinct path through the network to carry MPLS packets from the source device to a destination device. A short label associated with a particular LSP is affixed to packets that travel through the network via the LSP. Routers along the path cooperatively perform MPLS operations to forward the MPLS packets along the established path. LSPs may be used for a variety of traffic engineering purposes including bandwidth management and quality of service (QoS).
A variety of protocols exist for establishing LSPs. For example, one such protocol is the label distribution protocol (LDP). Procedures for LDP by which label switching routers (LSRs) distribute labels to support MPLS forwarding along normally routed paths are described in RFC 3036, “LDP Specification,” Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF), hereby incorporated by reference. Another type of protocol is a resource reservation protocol, such as the Resource Reservation Protocol with Traffic Engineering extensions (RSVP-TE). RSVP-TE uses constraint information, such as bandwidth availability, to compute and establish LSPs within a network. RSVP-TE may use bandwidth availability information accumulated by a link-state interior routing protocol, such as the Intermediate System—Intermediate System (ISIS) protocol or the Open Shortest Path First (OSPF) protocol. RSVP-TE establishes LSPs from an ingress device to an egress device. The use of RSVP (Resource Reservation Protocol), including extensions to establish LSPs in MPLS are described in RFC 3209, “RSVP-TE: Extensions to RSVP for LSP Tunnels,” IETF, December 2001, hereby incorporated by reference, and referred to herein as “RFC 3209.” The use of RSVP objects to define LSPs is described in RFC 2210, “The Use of RSVP with IETF Integrated Services, IETF, September 1997, hereby incorporated by reference, and referred to herein as “RFC 2210.”